Grayson
by Francitac
Summary: Siguiendo una dinastía de superhéroes, los hijos de Dick Grayson y Bárbara Gordon.
1. El jarrón

_Nota del autor: Decidí escribir un fanfic de la familia Grayson, los hijos de Dick y ´Barbara. Está dividida en partes, la primera en 10 capítulos, luego la segunda parte. la primera es para dar un vistazo general a los personajes. Ojalá les guste_

_**Grayson**_

_**Parte I**__: __**"Rómpeme el corazón para saber si aún puedo sentir…"**_

Capítulo 1: "El jarrón"

_¿Por qué tanta sangre?. No es normal, es solo una herida, entonces ¿por qué tanta sangre?. No, no es sangre es… es algo más, pero no logro identificar qué. ¿Qué sucede? Mamá, papá, que están haciendo aquí. Qué pasa, qué es esta luz, dónde estoy… _

Estoy avanzando, me están trasladando en una camilla. Al parecer estoy en un hospital. Mamá llora, ¿_qué pasa?_. Nunca había la había visto llorar así. Papá está preocupado, ¿qué sucedió? _Papá, que hice mal. _

Está todo rojo, rojo, rojo. No entiendo, qué está pasando, ¿por qué lloran?. _Yo no quebré el jarrón, mamá. Fue Gigi._ ¿Qué jarrón?, no entiendo, qué hice. ¿_Dónde estoy?_. ¿_Dónde mierda estoy?_.

Tengo 5 años y estoy en la casa de Tío Bruce. Sobre el escaparate del hall de entrada hay un jarrón rojo, muy antiguo, grande. Georgia me reta a cambiarlo de lugar, pero está muy alto para mí. Ella dice que no lo va a hacer por mí, qué si quiero ganar el juego lo tengo que alcanzar yo. No pido su ayuda, sé que si ya me dijo que no, no lo va a hacer. Acerco una silla desde el comedor. Mis padres no están a la vista, están haciendo algo importante con tío Bruce en el subterráneo. Me subo a la silla y todavía no lo alcanzo. Estiro mis manos y con la yema de los dedos trató de moverlo hacia la orilla. Está muy alto para mí, pero papá siempre dice que no hay nada imposible. Georgia se ríe de mí, dice que todavía no soy lo suficientemente alto para tomarlo. Me pongo en puntillas, estiro los brazos al máximo, lo toco, al fin lo toco. Me estiro un poco más, solo un poco y lo siento. La silla se mueve, el jarrón tambalea, el escaparate tiembla y todo se viene abajo. Escucho un grito, y un ruido sordo. Luego veo solo rojo, trozos de porcelana, la alfombra, la sangre. Trato de levantarme pero la cabeza me pesa. Gigi corre a mi lado, me sostiene la cabeza, grita. Aparece mamá corriendo, y se inclina hacia mí. Está llorando. "Yo no quebré el jarrón, mamá. Fue Gigi".

Está todo oscuro. No estoy en casa de Bruce. Es un hospital. Mamá está sentada a mi lado. Papá se está paseando hablando por su celular. Está enojado. "Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo ir en ese estado" Lo escucho decir "No es solo un muchacho, es mi hijo, carajo!". Trato de hablar y no puedo. Siento algo en mi garganta. Me trato de tocar el rostro y me doy cuenta de que estoy atado. "Bobby" me habla mamá, con lágrimas en los ojos. Es hermosa. "Bobby, estás intubado, no puedes hablar" Papá se acerca a mi cama. Me besa en la frente. "Nos asustaste mucho, hijo" Se acerca a mi oído "No lo vuelvas a hacer". Miro las ataduras que tienen mis manos, y luego directo a sus ojos. "Estás atado, por precaución… " Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Precaución… ya recuerdo.

Escucho a los paramédicos. "Robert Grayson, 5 años. Trauma craneofacial por caída. Signos vitales normales, hemorragia profusa…" Las palabras se pierden a medida que entramos. Mamá me tiene tomado de la mano. Le observo el estómago, está muy abultado. Dice que mi nueva hermanita está creciendo ahí. Espero sea igual a Gigi. Gigi me gusta, aunque se burle de mí, pero es mi hermana favorita. Me gusta porque se parece a mí. Mamá me sonríe, y papá avanza rápido junto a mí. Me mira a los ojos y los veo iguales a los míos. La camilla se detiene y les dicen a mis padres que no pueden ir conmigo. Mamá me aprieta la mano y papá me besa la frente. Los miro con temor mientras me ingresan a la sala… _Tengo miedo… tengo miedo…_

_Por qué tanta sangre?. No es normal, es solo una herida, entonces ¿por qué tanta sangre?. No, no es sangre es… es algo más, pero no logro identificar qué_. Todo es confuso, no sé que pasa. No siento nada, todo da vueltas. Quiero vomitar, quiero correr, no quiero nada. No logro distinguir formas ni colores. Los escucho nuevamente, la voz de los paramédicos se pierde mientras me ingresan al hospital. "Robert Grayson, 25 años, sobredosis con barbitúricos, cortes múltiples en extremidades superiores, posible intento de suicidio…"


	2. Oscuridad

Capítulo 2: "Oscuridad"

La oscuridad. La oscuridad me acompaña, oculta, me sirve. Desde lo alto puedo observarlos, seguir su recorrido y atraparlos en el momento que cometan un error. Hoy son dos, uno fornido y rubio y otro bajo y rechoncho. Los estoy siguiendo hace 30 minutos, desde que abandonaron el bar, pero además de insultar a la camarera no han hecho nada sospechoso. Aún. Pero tienen ese aire distintivo de los ladrones, ese dejo de perversidad que los acompaña aún cuando no estén realizando ninguna fechoría. Caminan por las calles más oscuras, internándose en los callejones menos transitados, buscando su objetivo. Hay algo en ellos que me dice que el robo no es su única meta.

Una muchacha sale del gimnasio. No se ven sus rasgos porque una gorra cubre su cabeza, pero se adivina que es joven y atlética. Camina con seguridad, a paso rápido pero firme. Se acerca al estacionamiento. _Sube a tu auto y sal de aquí_. Pero al parecer ninguno de los vehículos le pertenece. Avanza hacia la izquierda, directo hacia la boca del lobo. Va hablando por su teléfono móvil. La escucho discutir enérgicamente con alguien al otro lado del fono. "Papi, estoy casi en casa, no te preocupes". _Oh, nena. No sabes cuantas razones le estás dando a tu padre para preocuparse. _La chica camina de espaldas a mí. No he podido observar su rostro, pero hay algo acerca de ella que me atrae. Algo familiar. El contoneo de su caminar, su tono de voz, la risa. Los dos tipos también la han notado. La lujuria brota de sus ojos, y una sonrisa sardónica cubre sus labios. Me dan asco. Me gustaría detenerlos al instante, pero debo esperar que realicen algún acto incriminatorio, ya que sus pensamientos lascivos no son suficiente prueba ante un tribunal.

Nada importa más que este momento, ellos acercándose furtivamente a la chica, ella despreocupada despidiéndose por celular, yo, Warhawk,aquí, en lo alto, esperando el momento oportuno para caer sobre ellos, literalmente. Ella se detiene, los ha visto, al parecer le han dicho algo. Todavía no puedo ver su rostro pero veo claramente los perfiles de ellos. Ella no se mueve, pero sus músculos están contraídos, claramente su cuerpo reacciona. Ellos ríen, y, sorpresivamente, escucho que ella ríe también, sin asomo de temor. Esta chica es distinta. Normalmente, ante un par de tipos así, las mujeres dejan caer su bolso, pidiendo temerosamente que no les hagan daño, y ante el primer acercamiento salen corriendo. Pero ella no, no baja su defensa, como si disfrutara la situación. Al parecer esto los ha sorprendido a ellos también, que se han quedado impávidos en su lugar, sin saber como reaccionar. La chica retrocede, y esto activa al rubio, que se acerca más a ella. "Vamos, chicos. Pueden tomar mi bolso, dar la vuelta tranquilamente y nada de esto ocurrió" La escucho decir. ¿Está tratando de negociar con ellos?. El alto ríe, fuertemente, y el rechoncho lo sigue "¿O si no qué?". Se acercan más a ella. El alto le quita la gorra y una cascada de cabello rojo cae sobre su espalda. Ese cabello lo he visto antes. "Ah, una cabeza roja. Eso me gusta" el rubio le toca el cabello, y ella rápidamente le toma la mano con fuerza. "De verdad no sabes con quién te estás metiendo". Esa voz. Yo conozco esa voz. Y ese cabello… _Oh, mierda…_ Salto rápidamente tras ellos. _Emily. Emily Grayson._


	3. Velocidad

Capítulo 3: "Velocidad"

Georgia "Gigi" Grayson sabía que llamaba la atención. Alta, delgada y atlética, siempre estaba a la moda. Aunque había adorado su largo cabello oscuro, lo había cortado en una melena que le llegaba a la barbilla porque era lo que actualmente se usaba. Había muchas cosas que Georgia hacía porque se debían hacer.

Sus rasgos predominantes, el cabello negro, los penetrantes ojos azules y su amor por la gimnasia eran características heredadas de su padre, el legendario Dick Grayson. Desde pequeña le había inculcado la disciplina circense con la cual él se crío, siendo el trampolín su artefacto predilecto, y en el que más destacaba. Pero una vez que llegaron sus estudios de administración de empresas se quiso concentrar solo en ellos, y en desarrollar su lado social en diversas obras benéficas. Pero no era suficiente. Al parecer, para un Grayson nunca es suficiente.

En su cuarto año de universidad había emprendido sus "actividades extraprogramáticas". Todo comenzó con una serie de ataques que estaban sufriendo las mujeres del campus, y ante los cuales no había pistas concluyentes. Gigi se vio afectada personalmente, cuando su mejor amiga, Susan Robertson, fue atacada y dejada por muerta. Actualmente Susan yacía en una cama de hospital, en coma hace ya 7 años. Esto gatilló algo en Georgia, algo profundo que estaba en su sangre: el afán de la justicia. Y en secreto, sin confiar en nadie, comenzó con sus vigilancias nocturnas. Así logró capturar al psicópata de Valle verde, y pensó que eso era todo, que acababa su carrera de vigilante.

Pero surgía otro atacante, otros crímenes que resolver y que no podía simplemente ignorar. Y al fin entendió a sus padres. La adrenalina, la gratitud, el conocimiento, era como una droga de la que no podía salir. Y decidió seguir adelante, a pesar de la opinión de sus padres, de la presión del día a día, del abandono de su vida social. Para proteger su identidad tuvo que recurrir a algo que nunca pensó utilizaría, un disfraz. Y continuó con la senda ya forjada por su familia, y se transformó en Batgirl, en un homenaje a su madre.

Hoy se encontraba en las afueras de Gotham, persiguiendo en su motocicleta a Tritus, coleccionista de joyas y asesinatos. Uno de los criminales más desalmados de la ciudad. Y uno de los más escurridizos. Esta vez lo había encontrado robando el diamante negro de la Exposición de Anubis. Tritus había sorteado todas las protecciones que el departamento de policía había dispuesto, logrando robar el gran diamante, valorado en varios miles de dólares.

Georgia disfrutaba las persecuciones, el viento en el rostro, la velocidad, la táctica. Gracias a éstas evitaba pensar en lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, el horror de ver a su hermano desangrándose en el piso de su departamento, indefenso, inconexo, sin entender porque lo había hecho. A pesar de ser muy cercanos, no se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Bobby, y se reprochaba constantemente por esto.

Tritus era un piloto veloz y muy diestro. Avanzaba por calles estrechas, realizaba giros imposibles, retrocedía y se ocultaba para poder sorprenderla. Pero Georgia también era una muy buena piloto. Lo había perseguido hacia un callejón muy estrecho, sin salida. Tritus había descendido de su motocicleta y la observaba desafiante. "¿Hoy tienes ganas de jugar, Tritus?" le dijo ella, bajándose a su vez de la motocicleta. Él la observó de los pies a la cabeza, mientras se lamía los labios, de forma repulsiva "Contigo, siempre".

Ambos se evaluaban sin realizar movimientos, esperando que el otro cometiera un error. "Sabes, Batgirl" comenzó él, sonriendo "Estoy aburrido del robo de joyas". Georgia lo miraba detenidamente, mientras trataba de encontrar su punto débil. Podría simplemente atacarlo y capturarlo rápidamente, pero ¿cuál era el encanto de eso?. "Quiero dedicarme al suministro de fármacos" "Drogas" dijo ella "¿Crees es un buen campo, o debería preguntarle a tu amiguito … Darkwing?" Georgia lo observó con espanto. ¿Era posible que él supiera?...

"Él sabe bastante de esto" continúo Tritus, a medida que se acercaba más a ella "Es más, lo vi hace un par de semanas cerca del centro de distribución '_investigando_' " Una sonrisa cubría el rostro de Tritus. Lo estaba disfrutando. Georgia se acercó lentamente a él. "Él está vivo gracias a que no lo quise matar. No me gusta asesinar a quienes no me pueden suplicar, y él no era capaz de mantenerse en pie".

Georgia sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía en ese lugar. Su concentración se encontraba en otro lugar, presenciando la escena que Tritus describía. "Cállate, Tritus" Tritus avanzó aún más, seguro. "Lástima que no eras tú, hubiera disfrutado mucho más tu cuerpo. No imaginas el placer que te hubiera hecho sentir" rió de forma lasciva. Por la expresión de su mirada estaba claro que pensaba recurrentemente en ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre ella.

En cuestión de segundos, ella corrió hacia él, golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen. Podría haberlo golpeado con alguno de sus artefactos, pero quería sentir su cuerpo derrotando el de él. Sabía que él era fuerte, pero ella podía serlo aún más. Esperó respuesta, pero Tritus se mantuvo impávido. Georgia corrió a golpearlo nuevamente, cayendo sobre él, e inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo. "¿Por qué no te defiendes?, ¿Acaso quieres morir?", lo interpeló, a centímetros de su rostro, mientras aseguraba sus grandes puños con cuerdas irrompibles y estacas al suelo. Tritus sonrió "No. Sólo me gusta que estés sobre mi". Él acercó su rostro al de ella, lamiéndole la mejilla y susurrándole "Déjame joderte como nadie más lo ha hecho".

Georgia lo abofeteó con fuerza. "Golpéame un poco más fuerte", masculló Tritus, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por sus comisuras. Georgia lo golpeó con más fuerza aún. "Sigue así… Golpéame, vamos, Batgirl, como yo lo golpeé a él …" Con cada palabra Georgia lo golpeaba de forma más enérgica, sintiendo goce en el solo hecho de descargar sus frustraciones en él. "Batgirl, no sabes el placer que siento, sigue así… hasta que acabe en ti". Georgia se detuvo, asqueada. Para él esto no era más que un enfermo juego sexual, y ella era su juguete. Ató con fuerza sus piernas y se levantó rápidamente, mientras apretaba en su muñeca un botón de contacto directo con el departamento de policía. "En minutos vendrán por ti, Tritus". le dijo, mientras se alejaba "¿Me vas a dejar aquí?. Sabes que también lo estabas disfrutando, lo sentí" Georgia lo golpeó en las costillas, dejándolo sin habla. "Cállate, mierda". "Sé que él está lejos", dijo él, con rencor. "Tú no sabes nada" dijo Georgia, retrocediendo, para que él no pudiera ver el temor que se asomaba por sus ojos. "Sé mucho más de lo que tú crees, _mon cherie_" dijo Tritus, escupiendo las últimas palabras muy lentamente, con ironía. _Mon cherie_, quizás él si sabía donde estaba, quizás los criminales estaban al tanto del paradero de Darkwing. Y eso la asustaba, ya que en la condición en que él se encontraba no era capaz de defenderse de un ataque. Georgia agarró a Tritus por el cuello, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro "Dime Tritus, qué más sabes de mi hermano"


	4. Sang

Capítulo 4 : Sang

"Monsieur Grayson, aquí tengo su ficha… Monsieur Grayson".

La voz aterciopelada con un marcado acento francés de la anciana mujer rompió la calma que existía en la oficina. Robert estaba sentado frente a un juego de ajedrez, concentrado en vencer a un oponente invisible.

"Monsieur Grayson, tenemos que tratar de nuevo…"

Robert no respondía. No le gustaba esta terapia, sabía que estaba ante una de las especialistas en crisis, en el centro de rehabilitación más confidencial que existía en el planeta, el único que permitía a los superhéroes dejar su máscara en la entrada y recuperarla al momento de ser dado de alta sin que nadie se enterara de su estadía en él. Él estaba bien, no necesitaba conversar en francés con una mujer acerca de cómo el hecho de haber sido mantenido en una incubadora sus primeros meses de vida lo condicionaba a una personalidad más proclive a las adicciones. Eso era basura.

Él había elegido estar en este lugar, lejos de casa, ya que no quería que sus padres y hermanas lo vieran en este estado. Ahora era capaz de ponerse de pie, pero en un inicio no hacía más que yacer en una cama, un despojo de ser humano, en sábanas de fino hilo egipcio cubiertas de vómitos, acurrucado en posición fetal, deseando solo un gramo más de cualquier calmante que pudiera quitarle el dolor que sentía en el pecho y las pesadillas de la cabeza. Ahora estaba bien.

"Vous vous êtes coupé".

La frase lo sacó de su ensueño. _Vous vous êtes coupé. Usted se cortó_. Usted se cortó. Lo recordaba. A pesar de la alta dosis de barbitúricos que había consumido, había experimentado un sufrimiento tan intenso que lo consumía. Había querido liberar el dolor que sentía a través de un gesto, y no encontró nada más redentor que ver su sangre correr. Y mientras más sangre caía más liviano se había sentido y más sangre había querido ver correr. Sangre. _Sang. _

La especialista le seguía hablando, pero él no la escuchaba. Estaba concentrado en sentir los latidos de su corazón, constantes, armónicos, y el pulso que cantaba en sus brazos, llamándolo. Trató de acordar su frecuencia respiratoria a su pulso y a sus latidos. 1… 2… 3…, 1… 2… 3…, 1… 2… 3…, 1… 2… 3…

"Madame Roucour… Geraldine…"

"¿Oui?" Madame Roucour lo observó con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos. Él nunca se había dirigido a ella por su nombre de pila. De hecho, no había dicho palabra en las últimas 6 semanas. Robert la observó penetrantemente. Este chico era algo más que el sobrino mimado de un millonario yanqui, era algo más que el hijo de una pareja de héroes legendarios. Era un alma torturada.

"Yo lo hice …" Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del joven, mientras admitía su culpa y la mujer lo seguía observando impávida. "Je suis drogué … Je suis échec." Un drogadicto. Un fracaso. Una falla dentro de la familia perfecta. La grieta por la cual todo el castillo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

"Todo estará bien, shhh, ça ne fait rien" Y como una madre amorosa se acercó a él a abrazarlo, y ese hombre de 25 años, alto y espigado se transformó en un niño de 5 años, de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos luminosos que admitía que había roto el jarrón rojo.


	5. Reencuentro

Capítulo 5: Reencuentro

Recordaba claramente cuando había visto a Emily por última vez. Fue días antes de partir a Brasil, ella tenía 15, él 21. Siempre la había considerado la hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero ese día… ese día había algo distinto en ella. Los Grayson celebraban la inauguración de una nueva corporación de ayuda a los familiares de los caídos en el desastre de Metrópolis, tema que a él lo tocaba directamente, ya que él, Rex Stewart era uno de ellos. Su madre, Shayera Hol había fallecido en el lugar, mientras salvaba a un pequeño de 4 años. Irónicamente, al fallecer por ese niño había dejado huérfano de madre a otro pequeño de esa edad, su propio hijo. Quería creer que le había perdonado el haberlo abandonado, pero dicen que los niños nunca olvidan las promesas, y ese día su madre le había prometido volver a apagar su luz antes de dormir, y no lo había hecho. Le había costado cerca de 10 años de terapia el poder volver a dormir con la luz apagada. Ella era una heroína, pero él no la había perdonado aún. Pero ahora él estaba aquí, vivo, 17 años después de la tragedia, viendo como se inauguraba un nuevo centro de ayuda, esta vez con el nombre de su madre.

Su padre estaba ahí, de pie junto a Bruce y Diana, y los gestores del proyecto Bárbara y Richard Grayson. Robert también andaba, con un esmoquin que claramente no quería usar, y una guapa chica rubia en un revelador traje rojo colgada del brazo. Rex sonrió, Bobby siempre disfrutaba de los beneficios que ser el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad le traía. Georgia Grayson también se encontraba, fantástica en un ceñido vestido color plata, rodeada de socios de su padre que habían caído bajo el encanto de esa muchacha de 24 años, futura administradora de Empresas Grayson. Ellos no imaginaban que esa espigada mujer podía inmovilizarlos con un solo movimiento. Georgia sonreía, seductiva, pero distante, como si su mente se encontrara en otro lugar.

Mientras Rex se acercaba a ella, sintió una melodiosa voz que le hablaba al oído "Cuidado, Rex-rex. No te acerques mucho o caerás en su embrujo". Rex sonrió mientras esos labios le rozaban su lóbulo. Solo una persona en este planeta lo llamaba de esa forma. Volteó, y junto a él se encontraba una esbelta muchacha. El largo cabello rojo caía lacio enmarcando un suave rostro blanquísimo, sus ojos celestes casi transparentes y esos labios rojísimos que no paraban de sonreír. Vestida con un simple vestido color coral lucía hermosa, sin aspavientos ni esfuerzos.

"Emmy, sabes que mi sangre no me permite caer tan fácil en embrujos". Sonrió, sin poder dejar de observarla. Era extraño lo que esa pequeña chica podía lograr con solo sonreírle de esa forma. "Pero Rex, ¿acaso tú no sabes lo poderosos que somos los Grayson?" Emily Grayson lo tomó del brazo y avanzó con él hacia el extremo oriente del salón, hacia el sector del bar. "¿¿No es evidente??" Rex le sonrió, mostrándole con un gesto de su brazo lo lujoso del salón. "Esta inauguración llena de los hombres más poderosos del mundo lo dice todo." "Y aún así, puedes creer que no me sirvan un vaso de maldito Champagne para celebrar esta ocasión" . "Emmy…" "Vamos, Rex-rex, utiliza tus recién estrenados 21 años y haz que me sirvan algo para poder celebrar". Emily lo observaba con sus grandes ojos de niña, a los que le era difícil decir no. "Emily, no puedo. Sabes que no le puedo servir alcohol a una menor de edad. ¿O quieres que no pueda ir a Brasil pasado mañana por una orden de detención pendiente?". La sonrisa de la chica se desdibujó de los labios. "¿Sería tan terrible eso?" murmuró en un suspiro. "Vamos, chiquita. Sabes que es solo un viaje de placer". Rex la observó directo a los ojos, notando la tristeza que había en ellos, y tomándola del brazo la llevó hacia el patio, que en esos momentos se encontraba solitario. Se sentaron junto a la piscina, ella mirando los rayos de sol que se descomponían en colores al tocar el agua, y él observándola, con cariño. "Emmy. Es solo un año. Lo necesito para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí, necesito llegar a un lugar donde nadie sepa quien soy, quienes son mis padres." Ella rió con ironía "¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!. Rex, despierta, tus padres son dos de los más grandes héroes de la historia no solo de este planeta sino que del universo y tú esperas que eso se borre al atravesar el continente americano. ¡Estás en un estado de … de … de.. NO LUCIDEZ!".

En ocasiones como esas Rex se sorprendía con lo madura que podía ser Emily. A pesar de ser la más pequeña de su hogar, y de tener una diferencia de 6 años con él, era ella quien ponía sus pies sobre la tierra. Pero en este instante él no podía distinguir si ella estaba en lo cierto o si era un capricho más de niña rica mimada que no quería perder a su amigo. Emily se había levantado con rabia y le había dado la espalda. "Emily, vamos, no quiero dejar a mi chiquita … " No pudo continuar porque ella había capturado sus labios con tal fuerza que lo había desestabilizado. En un principio él pensó en separarla de él, pero la sensación era tan poderosa que no podía dejarla ir. Sus labios se encontraban y se alejaban, pero luego se volvían a encontrar cada vez de forma más rápida, con más energía e ímpetu. Cuando ella se alejó para respirar, inconscientemente él la tomó con fuerza del brazo, la acercó más a él, pegando su pecho al suyo, sintiendo las voluptuosidades de su cuerpo de niña mujer, apreciando como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a medida que sus cuerpos ya no podían estar más cerca y sus penetrantes ojos verdes perforaban los celestes de ella, sin despegar las miradas, pero sin saber que hacer. Lo que le había provocado nadie lo había logrado antes. La acercó aún más -¿era eso físicamente posible?- y le acarició el cabello. Emily comenzó a sollozar, despacio, dulcemente. Y luego en forma desconsolada. Él sentía las vibraciones de sus sollozos bajo sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. De pronto, ella se soltó de sus brazos, lo observó con su mirada de niña salvaje, el cabello rojo suelto al viento y ese rostro aún infantil, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y atravesados por el dolor y la ira, y se alejó corriendo hacia el interior del hogar. Era la última vez que la había visto.

Y ahora estaba aquí, 5 años después, frente a él, la misma chica simple que trataba pasar desapercibida y no lo lograba. Reconocía en ese rostro esa mueca aún infantil, el labio inferior contraído y el superior tentador, invitando a ser disfrutado. Sobre él, con esa cascada de cabello rojizo rodeándolo, creando un velo que le impedía observar algo más que ese rostro marmóreo. Era hermosa, aún más de lo que él recordaba. "Emily, soy yo, Rex" Le dijo con firmeza, sintiendo como sus puños cedían.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Emily había empleado todos sus conocimientos de defensa personal para liberarse de los asaltantes, y Rex había llegado en su defensa en el momento justo. Lamentablemente, en el fragor de la lucha ella no lo había reconocido e inequívocamente lo había confundido con otro ladrón, comenzando a golpearlo. Rex no se había defendido por temor a lastimarla, pero había que admitirlo, la chica era muy fuerte, y le había provocado algo de daño.

Los tipos se habían escapado, pero Rex había logrado alertar a la policía de Bludhaven, y esperaba que no llegaran muy lejos en su escape. Y ahora estaban aquí, Rex frente a Emily, después de años de silencios, sin saber que decirse. "Papá te envió a vigilarme" dijo Emily para romper la espesa bruma de mutismos que los rodeaban, dejándolo libre y levantándose. Rex se sorprendió, nunca hubiera imaginado que esas serían las primeras palabras que escucharía de ella después de 5 años de ausencia. "No. Creo que Richard sabe muy bien que tú te sabes defender… y lo demostraste. Buena paliza me diste" le dijo sonriendo, mientras se frotaba la nuca. "Entonces, veo que te uniste a la empresa familiar" Emily le dijo, indicándole el traje negro que lo cubría desde el cuello a los pies. "Bueno, al parecer lo que va en los genes no puede ser combatido. Y tú? Esos movimientos son dignos de Batgirl" "Le dejo ese trabajo a mis hermanos… Bueno, a Georgia…" Una sombra se posó sobre sus ojos, pero rápidamente desapareció. "Tengo bastante con mis estudios" Emily comenzó a tomar su cabello en un moño. "No.." le dijo él, sujetando su mano "Déjalo suelto." Ella lo observó a los ojos, y le obedeció. El largo cabello cayó a ambos lados de su rostro. Rex lo acarició con sus oscuros dedos, sintiendo como se resbalaban a través de las suaves fibras de éste. Luego su mano subió hasta su mentón, y hacia la mejilla, acariciando todo el trayecto hasta sus ojos. Ahí se detuvo, en el ángulo externo del ojo, en esa pequeña cuenca que se forma entre la frente y los pómulos. Pudieron haber pasado horas o solo segundos, pero ambos estaban perdidos en la inmensidad del momento, el reencuentro de dos seres, en la suavidad de la mano color café con leche de él frente a la alba piel de ella. Se observaron directo a los ojos hasta que el momento se hizo insostenible, y ambos tuvieron que desviar la mirada, él hacia los rojos labios de Emily, y ella hacia su brazo, de donde brotaba profusamente un líquido rojo. Sangre.

"Rex, estás sangrando" La mirada de Emily lo dirigía hacia su tonificado brazo, donde a través de la pesada tela que lo cubría se podía vislumbrar una herida de consideración. "No te preocupes, Emmy, no es nada. Lo puedo curar en casa". Ella sonrió. "Probablemente es lo que vienes haciendo en esa herida hace un par de semanas, ¿o me equivoco?." Rex la observó con incredulidad. "Yo te curaré. Tengo un kit de primeros auxilios en mi departamento especial para superhéroes sin previsión médica. Está a un par de cuadras". Emily lo tomó de la mano y él se dejó guiar. "Papá insistió en que viviera en el departamento que antes ocupaba Georgia y gracias a sus ..ehmm… 'actividades extracurriculares' tiene ciertas especificaciones que ninguno de los otros departamentos tiene. Uno de los beneficios de ser hija del dueño del edificio."

Rex caminaba callado junto a ella. Se sentía como estar en casa, pero a la vez, sabía que ya nada era lo mismo. Que esa mujer junto a la que andaba no era la misma chica de 15 años que se había despedido de él de forma tan apasionada – y a la vez, descorazonada- hace 5 años. Luego de caminar por las zonas más oscuras por un par de cuadras, se encontraron ante un luminoso edificio de 20 pisos, al que ingresaron fácilmente por la puerta trasera hacia un ascensor ingeniosamente escondido que los llevaría de forma directa al departamento de Emily. Una vez dentro, Rex se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, esta chica ya no era su 'chiquita' "Emmy, yo…" Comenzó Rex, pero Emily lo besó tan de improviso, y de forma tan delicada que no pudo retomar su hilo de pensamiento. Una vez que ella lo dejó libre, él la tomó por la cintura con un solo brazo, elevándola, y besándola con fuerza, apasionadamente, sin dejarla ir. Sólo se separaron cuando ambos necesitaban aire para seguir respirando. La respiración agitada de ambos es lo único que se escuchaba en el elevador, las manos de Rex en la cintura de ella, los largos dedos de Emily entornados en los cabellos de él. No supo en que momento ella le retiró por completo la máscara que lo cubría, dejando su rostro libre para acariciarlo con suavidad. De improviso un ruido los sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El sonar de la alarma del ascensor avisando que habían llegado a su destino. Emily salió hacia el hall del departamento. Rex se quedó atrás, todavía dentro de las cuatro pequeñas paredes del elevador, sin saber si era un error lo que pronto iba a suceder. "Vamos Rex-rex, Prometo no hacerte daño. No sé si tú puedes prometer lo mismo" dijo ella, mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor tras él.


	6. Imanes

Capítulo 6: Imanes.

Malachy "Mal" Spencer era un hombre tranquilo. Alto, de cuerpo fibroso y piel extremadamente blanca, sabía como mantenerse inmutable ante el peligro. Pero todo hombre tiene una debilidad, y la de él se encontraba recostada en su cama.

"¿No me vas a preguntar que estoy haciendo aquí?" sonrío Georgia, seductoramente. Estaba vestida con una sencilla camiseta negra, pantalones blancos y unos zapatos de taco interminable. Malachy la observó con detención, para luego darle la espalda. Estaba ataviado con solo una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura y sobre el cuerpo le brillaban las pequeñas gotas que no había alcanzado a secar. "Vamos, Mal, ¿así me vas a recibir luego de tantos días?". Georgia se acercó lentamente a él, y lo abrazó por la espalda. La piel de Malachy se erizó al contacto con la de ella, pero él no realizó ningún gesto. Ella se alejó y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Pensé que ya no ibas a venir" le dijo él con un marcado acento irlandés, mientras pasaba una mano por su fino cabello rubio, aún dándole la espalda. "Sabes que no era en serio. Somos positivo y negativo, nos necesitamos para neutralizarnos" susurró Georgia. Mal sonrío, y volteó para observarla. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ya que conocía cada uno de sus gestos de memoria, pero quería contemplar la sonrisa burlona que sabía ella tenía en su rostro. "Estás utilizando mis líneas de conquista, Georgia" "Creo que tu frase exacta fue 'Somos como imanes Georgi', nos necesitamos para neutralizarnos'. Excelente frase para una quinceañera, pero conmigo no funciona". "No es así como lo recuerdo. Creo que funcionó perfectamente esa noche… TODA LA JODIDA NOCHE"

Mal se comenzó a vestir, mientras Georgia hojeaba un libro que tenía en su mesa. "Creí que un caballero no tiene memoria" "No te equivoques, yo recuerdo exactamente cada cosa que he vivido contigo…" Malachy se acercó a Georgia, con el torso desnudo. "Desde la mirada de soslayo con que me recibiste cuando llegué a vivir a la mansión Wayne …" Suavemente separó un mechón del negro cabello de Georgia de su rostro, para poder ver con mayor claridad los azules ojos de ella "… o esa primera vez a los 15 años temblando de frío, deseo y miedo… " Georgia sintió sus mejillas arder. Aún después de más de una década y de haber recorrido de forma completa el cuerpo de Malachy, se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de esa tarde de invierno cuando sus cuerpos imberbes se habían amado torpemente, "… hasta esa noche de mierda hace un mes en esta misma habitación." Malachy apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Georgia, manteniendo solo ese contacto. Su cabello olía a nueces y sándalo. "Aún te amo, aunque no lo quieras escuchar" le susurró. Georgia se alejó rápidamente de su lado. Mal la observó detenidamente a los ojos y ella no fue capaz de sostener su mirada. Los translúcidos ojos verdes de Mal, acompañados de su cabello casi blanco, al igual que sus cejas y pestañas, lo hacían parecer un ser irreal. Pero a pesar de sus albinas facciones, su rostro poseía una fuerza atribuible solo a una vida llena de obstáculos. "Mal, tú sabes que nosotros no somos así. Esto es lo que es …" "Lo sé, tú buscando una de 2 malditas cosas: información o sexo" "Muy buen sexo…" "… Y muy buena información. Y eso es lo que quieres hoy."

Georgia suspiró. Malachy estaba en lo cierto. Desde el término de su noviazgo a los 18 años, y a pesar de que ambos habían tenido relaciones serias, siempre volvían el uno al otro, sin un título determinado. Era perfecto para ella, en el día era Georgia Grayson, Gerenta del departamento de Finanzas de Empresas Grayson, por las noches Batgirl y al amanecer era Georgia, amante de Malachy.

Pero además Malachy era su centro de informaciones, ya que tenía acceso a toda la base de datos de criminales de Gotham, Blüdhaven y alrededores en su condición de Oráculo 2. Luego del desastre de Metrópolis, los índices de criminalidad aumentaron exponencialmente, como también lo hicieron el número de superhéroes. Por esto se hizo necesaria una forma de organizarlos de forma eficiente. La liga de la justicia, quebrada y dolida por la pérdida de tantos miembros decidió dividir el planeta en sectores y designar un encargado de monitorear cada uno de éstos. Hace 4 años Malachy Spencer se había transformado en Oráculo del sector 2 y había centrado su base de operaciones en la baticueva, que se encontraba conectada por los subterráneos a la casa que poseía en las afueras de la ciudad.

Había noches en que Georgia se acercaba al hogar de Malachy buscando al hombre que se escondía tras Oráculo 2 y ocasiones en que quería simplemente al informante, no a la persona. Y eso era lo que estaba buscando esta noche.

"Supe lo que sucedió con Tritus" dijo Malachy mientras se ponía una camiseta negra, y se dirigía a la cocina. "Querrás decir espié lo que hablaste con Tritus" Georgia se sentó en el sofá de cuero color chocolate que se ubicaba frente a un gran televisor de plasma. "Es mi trabajo" Malachy le extendió una botella de cerveza, mientras el bebía de otra y se sentaba frente a ella. "Se me acabó el whiskey. Cerveza es todo lo que tengo y…" "Mal, si escuchaste todo lo que Tritus dijo debes intuir que es lo que quiero saber" "Quién confía en asesinos terminará rodeado de gusanos. Tritus es una mierda" "La vida es una mierda. Tritus es solo parte de ella".

Mal cerró los ojos, y con su mano izquierda se presionó el puente de la nariz. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado, y Georgia lo sabía, pero ¿como Mal no iba a entender sus motivaciones?, ¿Cómo no iba a querer salvar a Bobby?. "Georgia, no te puedo decir cual es la localización de Darkwing" "Pero …" "Solo te puedo decir que él está a salvo. Es un centro de máxima seguridad, con accesos retringidos". Georgia se levantó de su asiento, y se paseaba frente a él. De pronto se detuvo. "Esto no es algo que se te haya ocurrido a ti. Tú me lo dirías, lo sé porque te conozco mejor que nadie. Bruce te ordenó que no me lo dijeras". Mal se levantó de su silla, el rostro ardiendo de ira. "Bruce Wayne no es mi jefe". Georgia se acercó a Mal y lo observó directo a los ojos. "No, Bruce Wayne es tu jodido padre y haces lo que sea para agradarlo. Incluso traicionarme". Malachy la observó con incredulidad "¿Traición?", le dijo, sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza "¿Crees que no quiero proteger a Bobby?. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido piensas que lo voy a dejar morir?". "Entonces dame su localización. Los criminales de Gotham lo odian y harán hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo, especialmente Zucco"

Santino Zucco era el jefe de la mafia y némesis de Bobby "Darkwing" Grayson. Había dispuesto todos sus recursos para encontrar el paradero de Darkwing, pero quien lo encontrara debía mantenerlo con vida. Le correspondía al Gran Santino Zucco asesinarlo. Tritus se lo había asegurado. Georgia quería creerle a Tritus. Mientras más tiempo tuviera Bobby para ocultarse, mejor. Nadie podía averiguar quien se escondía bajo el antifaz de Darkwing, era imperativo que ella supiera el sitio exacto donde se emplazaba el centro para proteger a Bobby.

"Georgia, si te digo donde está el centro no tengo dudas de que te irás en este mismo instante. Y lo que encontrarás allá no es agradable" "¿Qué quieres decir?" "El estado en que se encuentra Bobby… no creo que sea conveniente que lo veas así…" Con un movimiento brusco Georgia se liberó de Malachy "Eso es una mierda, Mal. Es mi decisión y no podrás detenerme. No después de lo que Tritus dijo. Tú sabes que Zucco hará lo que sea para encontrarlo y matarlo" Georgia apretó los labios con fuerza. Mal se acercó a abrazarla, pero Georgia retrocedió. No quería sentir el cuerpo de Malachy cerca de su cuerpo, ya que sabía se derrumbaría en sus brazos. Bobby era su hermano, su vida e imaginarlo solo, desamparado, a la merced de Zucco y sus aliados… "Gigi, él está protegido. Está bien". "Mal, debo verlo. Necesito estar con él" Malachy suspiró. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola desvanecerse en sus brazos. No era la fuerte Batgirl a la que estaba estrechando, era una mujer de 29 años que creía iba a perder a su hermano. No podía decepcionarla, no en este momento. "Georgia, cancela la reunión de directorio que tienes los miércoles. Partiremos mañana en la tarde a Francia" Georgia lo abrazó con más fuerza aún. "Mal, no puedes dejar al sector 2 sin su Oráculo" "Tú eres lo más importante para mi. Además, Bruce siempre ha dicho que le encantaría dirigir los malditos traseros de los vigilantes de mi sector".

Malachy finalmente la liberó del abrazo, pero la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Él amaba a esta chica desde que la vio por primera vez cuando llegó de Irlanda a conocer a su padre luego de la muerte de su madre. Ella era reservada, callada, pero tenía una chispa en los ojos que la hacían parecer una bomba a punto de explotar. Todavía era igual. Seducía a los hombres con su sonrisa cautivadora, pero guardaba distancias, lo que hacía que los hombres la desearan aún más. Pero él la amaba por la otra Georgia que existía dentro de ella, esa que no era perfecta todo el día, la que era capaz de romper una pierna y luego ponerse tacones para dirigir una empresa que generaba millones de dólares al día.

Malachy tomó una chaqueta de cuero negra y se dirigió frente a un cuadro que estaba en la pared contraria a su armario, accionó un dispositivo oculto y se abrió una puerta que permitía el acceso a un pasadizo oscuro. Georgia lo siguió, era un camino que muchas veces había recorrido. Llegaron a una especie de estacionamiento, donde se encontraba aparcada una motocicleta. Malachy se colocó un casco, y le acercó otro a Georgia "Gi', Vamos a tomar el camino subterráneo. Debemos ir a la mansión Wayne a ver las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Robert, además de realizar los trámites de visita. Debemos pedir ayuda a Bruce, él tiene contactos directos con la directora del centro". Georgia sonrió "¿Crees que Bruce no estará muy contento de verme a la 5 de la mañana?". Mal no respondió. "Mmh, tu padre todavía no olvida nuestro pequeño incidente" dijo Georgia, mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Malachy. "Georgi', el hombre tiene 80 malditos años, creo que no olvidará ver a su ahijada desnuda sobre mis rodillas" Ambos rieron mientras partían a toda velocidad hacia la baticueva.


	7. Behind blue eyes

Capítulo 7: Behind blue eyes.

Era de noche. 2 chicos descendieron de un auto de lujo de color azul. Un Corvette clásico. Él que iba al volante era un chico delgado, de 20 años, 1.80 cm, piel clara, pecas, profundos ojos azules, cabello negro y una sonrisa altanera, del que se sabe más atractivo, adinerado y joven que el resto. Su acompañante, 21 años, más alto, más fornido, afroamericano, cabello negro y ojos verdes que centelleaban en un rostro de facciones perfectas. Eran Robert Grayson y Rex Stewart.

Se aproximaron a una casa de suburbio, desde la cual se escuchaban gritos y música. Atiborrada de jóvenes, al ingresar en ella penetra el olor a marihuana, licor y sudor. Robert saca un cigarrillo delgado de su bolsillo y le ofrece otro a Rex. "Para que iniciemos tu despedida, hermano" Robert sonríe, mientras prende su cigarrillo y aspira una gran bocanada de humo. "Pensé que la habíamos iniciado 1 botella de whiskey atrás" Rex le responde, cigarrillo en boca. "¿Crees que Bruce note que falta una botella?" "Por supuesto, por algo es el más grande detective del mundo" Rex lo mira espantado "Pero están demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarnos atención" Robert dijo cada una de estas palabras lentamente, pero sin rastros de rencor. Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en sentirlo.

Rex fue abordado por una chica morena, con la cual comenzó a bailar, alejándose de Robert. Una guapa muchacha de cabello castaño y piel acaramelada se acercó a Robert y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca, pero se separó rápidamente de él "Bobby, sabes que no me gusta el sabor a hierba" Robert la miró con desprecio, mientras la tomaba con fuerza del brazo "Y a mi no me gustan las _mujeres_ que me engañan con el primero que se les cruza por el camino…" la muchacha lo observó con espanto "… pero aún así salí contigo por 4 meses, Sandy" Sandy se soltó de su mano y bajó la cabeza "Bobby, yo …" "No necesito explicaciones, llantos ni arrepentimientos. Esto se termina aquí" Bobby sonrió y le dio la espalda, pero pronto retrocedió, se acercó a su oído y le murmuró muy bajo, solo para que ella lo escuchara "Yo sé todo lo que sucede en esta ciudad, puta de mierda". Robert se alejó, dejando a Sandy en un rincón, llorando callada.

Rex observó la escena a lo lejos. Bobby se había enterado una vez más de un nuevo engaño de Sandy, esta vez con Jerry Stevens, subgerente de programación de Empresas Grayson. Lo observó tomar un nuevo sorbo de cerveza, mientras tragaba una pastilla roja. Meneó la cabeza. El alcohol era aceptable, la marihuana también, pero esa pastilla era una droga más dura, lo que quería decir que tendría problemas con su amigo. Rex creía conocer todos los secretos de Bobby, sabía de sus excesos, pero al parecer los tenía controlados. Al fin y al cabo Robert Grayson era un hombre de recursos, tanto económicos como mentales. Era inteligente, vivaz y perceptivo, y tenía un concepto de lealtad frente al cual muchos fracasaban, pero la mayor parte de las personas no conocían este aspecto. Solo se quedaban con el exterior que él quería proyectar, un chico adinerado, despreocupado y sociable. Él era una de las personas que más iba a extrañar en este viaje que iba a emprender.

La decisión estaba tomada. Brasil era su destino, país alegre y colorido que lo iba a acoger por 6 meses. . Era un viaje de descanso, en parte para conocer nuevas culturas y dar un enfoque más agradable a sus estudios de antropología , y en parte para olvidar el peso de ser hijo de padres tan grandiosos. Quizás en esa aldea alejada del mundo podría encontrar la paz que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Él no era como Bobby, no podía sustraer sus pensamientos detrás de un vaso de Jack Daniels.

Ambos pertenecían a esta generación de hijos de superhéroes reconocidos y algunos lo enfrentaban siendo parte de la solución - como Georgia Grayson-, otros siendo parte del problema u otros estando en el limbo. A veces sufría al ver caer a tantos de sus congéneres en la "lucha por la justicia" y sentía un impulso sanguíneo de salvar vidas, pero veía el cansado rostro de su padre y no soportaba la idea de que pasaría con él si algo le sucedía. Brasil también era un escape para sus impulsos heroicos.

Se acercó a Bobby, quien observaba ensimismado su mano. "Vamos, Bob, es hora" "Pero si llegamos hace 5 minutos" Rezongó Robert, sin mirarlo a los ojos "Mañana es la inauguración Bobby. Tu madre me matará si no estás en condiciones…" Bobby sonrió. Lo había olvidado. Mañana era la inauguración de un nuevo puto centro de ayuda. Y era la última celebración que tendría junto a Rex. "Amigo, quien me arrastrará de vuelta a casa estos meses" Le dijo, abrazándolo. Rex lo sostuvo fuertemente, al parecer esa pastilla era potente, ya que sentía como Bobby había perdido completamente su centro. "Deberás aprender a cuidarte solo, hermano" le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para sostenerlo. Bobby era un hombre grande y bastante musculoso a pesar de su apariencia delgada. "Para que, recuerda que soy demasiado rico y demasiado joven para tener talentos" Robert torció una sonrisa irónica. Había escuchado esa frase tantas veces que ya se estaba convenciendo de su validez. "Tú eres el responsable e inteligente. Yo solo soy un condenado Grayson"

Rex lo observó perplejo. En todos estos años nunca lo había escuchado renegar de su familia. "Vamos, Bobby, no sabes que estás diciendo. Te voy a llevar a casa, hermano" Bobby se soltó, balanceándose peligrosamente. Apoyó su hombro contra la pared. "¡¡Un Grayson!!" gritó con fuerza, haciendo que decenas de rostros voltearan a verlo y comenzaran a murmurar. Escuchó a un par de chicas decir algo acerca de su fideicomiso y como no tenía necesidad de ser 'alguien en la vida'. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego acercarse a ellas. "¿Tú sabes quien soy?" les dijo, su aliento alcoholizado inundando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Rex lo detuvo del brazo "Vamos, amigo, cállate y vámonos" "Tú no sabes una mierda acerca de quien soy o que tengo" continuó, mientras las apuntaba con el dedo. "¿Quién carajo crees que eres para hablar de mí?" Rex lo arrastró con fuerza fuera de la habitación, hacia el patio trasero. "¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? Estás dando un espectáculo" Bobby comenzó a reír, cada vez con más fuerza. "Soy un maldito Grayson, y aún así no soy capaz de que una puta se mantenga fiel a mi…" suspiró profundamente. "No soy capaz de hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres" Rex lo observó directo a los ojos. A través de las lágrimas solapadas, se podía observar la ira que sentía. "Amigo, tus padres te adoran, ellos te…" "Mis padres… jajaja…" Bobby tomó del cuello a Rex "Yo no soy lo que ellos esperaban, hermano. Nunca lo seré".

Rex lo observó en silencio, decidiendo que hacer. Podía intentar llevarlo al auto, pero en ese estado de euforia sería difícil que no lo notaran en casa, y no quería arruinar la noche de la familia Grayson. Decidió esperar a que pasara el efecto de la pastilla, ambos solos en el patio de ese hogar.

Robert se apoyó contra una pared, mientras aspiraba una nueva bocanada de humo. Sentía la cabeza abombada y la boca seca, excesivamente seca. Sentía ya los efectos secundarios de esa pastilla de éxtasis, y los trataba de atenuar con marihuana. Sentía su sangre hervir de rabia, y quería eliminar esa sensación. Si fuera su elección, querría dejar de sentir completamente. El tibio aire de la noche, el amargo sabor que tenía en la boca, el picor de los ojos, los brazos que caían pesados contra los costados de su cuerpo, la contracción involuntaria de los músculos de su cara, e ir más allá. No sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el sudor que corría por su espalda, el imperceptible pálpito que sentía en el lugar donde debía estar ese músculo inservible llamado corazón. Quería dejar de sentir. Se deslizó lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, la espalda siempre apoyada contra la pared, y la mirada distante, perdida entre la gente que atiborraba la piscina. Excusa de gente, pensaba, mientras aspiraba una nueva bocanada y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "Excusa de vida" murmuró por lo bajo, mientras alejaba esa imagen que cada vez se hacía más perceptible en su mente. Una especie de recuerdo, pero que no era tal ya que nunca había ocurrido. Una premonición… Una imagen que poco a poco se dibuja clara en su cabeza. Él, en el piso, solo, desnudo, la sangre fluyendo lentamente de sus muñecas, un frasco de pastillas vacío y una botella de Dom Perignon a medio tomar. Una celebración, la celebración del día en que todo esto iba a acabar.


	8. De luz y de sombra

Capítulo 8: "De luz y de sombra"

"Hace cuánto llegaste" Emily lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El sol se asomaba tenue por la ventana y los tibios rayos apenas elevaban la temperatura de la habitación. Debían ser alrededor de las 7 de la mañana. _¿Cuánto había dormido?; 1, 2 horas_. Parecían 20. _Toda una vida con ella_. Aún no podía creer que la niña de 15 años que lo besó antes de partir a Brasil era la misma mujer con la que había pasado la noche anterior. "Rex, hace cuánto llegaste" Emily repitió, esta vez con más fuerza. "He estado aquí toda la noche" contestó él, son una sonrisa.

"Sabes no me refiero a eso. Hace cuánto llegaste de tu viaje". La pregunta lo sorprendió. Todos supieron de su derrotada vuelta al hogar. "Emily, sabes que fue hace un par de meses. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Tienes razón" dijo ella, apretando los párpados con fuerza y aferrándose a las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo "Pero quería escucharlo de tu boca". Rex enmudeció, pensativo. Sabía lo que ella no decía pero que insinuaba con sus palabras, y un sentimiento lo embargo, amargo en la garganta. Culpa.

Emily seguía con los ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, llenos de pequeñas pecas que él había besado sin parar mientras la desnudaba el día anterior. La habitación estaba inundada de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, los que se mezclaban con el mezquino silencio que emanaba de ambos. La atmósfera había cambiado, ya no estaba presente la pasión desbordante de la primera vez que estos amantes recorrían su cuerpo, el aire estaba repleto de culpas calladas y rencores contenidos. "Supe lo de Robert… Quería ir a verlo, pero no sabía si… No me atreví a ir…" Rex cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"Él te necesitaba" Ella seguía de espaldas, acurrucada en posición fetal "Si tú hubieras estado aquí…" "Si yo hubiera estado aquí nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Lo sé. Lo siento" Rex posó su mano sobre los fríos hombros de Emily. Se sentía como hielo bajo un sol ardiente. Ella reaccionó ante su tacto rechazándolo, encogiéndose aún más como si quisiera desaparecer. "Tú eres muy importante para Bobby, Rex. Cuando te fuiste, quedó sin su soporte. Se dedicó a vagar esperando tu regreso. Nadie lo contuvo, ya que solo iban a ser 6 meses" Emily suspiró "6 meses se transformaron en años, y tú seguías allá, buscando algo que ninguno de nosotros sabía que era… Hubo meses en que no supimos de ti, incluso pensamos lo peor…"

Rex lo recordaba. Su viaje a Brasil había comenzado como la búsqueda del olvido y mutó en una adquisición de conocimientos y artes – físicas y mentales – que lo ayudaron a encontrarse con el verdadero destino. Ese que lo tenía hoy en día de vuelta en su país, encapuchado y luchando contra criminales. "Bobby estaba perdido. Con Gigi sabíamos de sus jugueteos con el alcohol y las drogas, pero siempre fue de forma esporádica, incluso llegamos a aceptarlo. Qué familia como la nuestra no tenía un pariente '_liberal'._ El dinero a veces lo explica todo" Emily sonrió. "Cuando decidió ser Darkwing, luchar junto a Gigi para defender Gotham de las injusticias, maduró. Encontró lo que él llamaba 'su destino' " Rex sabía de que estaba hablando. Recordaba algunas conversaciones que mantuvo con Bobby a la distancia, donde le comentaba esta nueva aventura que estaba enfrentando. "Le hizo bien, ¡Estaba tan feliz! Y ahora… ahora él no es el Bobby que todos amamos". "Emmy, yo…" Emily se paró con fuerza de la cama. Su frágil y desnudo cuerpo expuesto a la luz que comenzaba a inundar el lugar, resplandecía. Rex observó que su rostro estaba surcado por el rastro de lágrimas, y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de borrar cada una de ellas con sus besos, pero la mirada rencorosa que Emily presentaba lo obligó a permanecer en la cama. "Rex, no fuiste capaz de visitarlo… contarle que ahora eras vigilante…" Emily se limpió el rostro con fuerza "No esperaba que volvieras por mi, pero él es tu amigo…" Rex se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ella. Frente a ella se sentía torpe, sin saber como reaccionar. Siempre lo había hecho sentir como a un niño. Emily mantenía la cabeza baja, el nivel de sus ojos frente al oscuro y tonificado pecho de él. Elevó el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos "Abrázame Rex, solo abrázame", suplicó de forma tan dolorosa que él no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. "Shhh, chiquita, estoy aquí, estoy aquí…" le repetía, mientras besaba el rojo cabello, toda la existencia en este momento, donde se fundían ébano con luz, sin importar el pasado ni el futuro, sintiendo desde muy adentro, en las moléculas de su sangre, que una verdad salía a relucir: _Toda una vida con ella, para siempre. _


	9. Desde el fondo de mi corazón

Capítulo 9: Desde el fondo de mi corazón

_La veo dormir junto a mí. Su largo cabello rojo desparramado sobre la cabecera, el labio inferior levemente contraído y esas pequeñas pecas que se asoman en sus mejillas. Ella es hermosa. No puedo creer que esté aquí, conmigo. Tanto tiempo, tantas situaciones que han ocurrido, tantas noches que soñé con este momento y ahora es realidad. Bárbara Gordon se ha convertido al fin en mi esposa._

_Imagino la vida que tendremos. Una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, con un gran patio, un ático y un subterráneo secreto. Nuestro niños – 2 o 3, todavía no estoy seguro de la cantidad – podrán correr libres, junto a la mascota de la familia. Un labrador dorado, Bárbara los adora._

_Todos nos preguntaron que pasará con Nightwing y Batgirl, y a todos les respondimos "Hoy se casan Richard Grayson y Bárbara Gordon, todo lo demás tomará el rumbo que corresponda". Yo creo que Nightwing y Batgirl seguirán luchando juntos por muchos años. Bruce está en desacuerdo. Él cree que una vez que nazca nuestro primer hijo todo va a cambiar. Creo que Bárbara secretamente opina igual que él. No lo sé, Nightwing ha sido parte mía desde hace tiempo que no sé quién es Dick Grayson sin Nightwing. Pero a la vez sé que sin Bárbara no podría vivir._

_Se lo dije cuando le propuse matrimonio y lo volví a repetir hoy cuando dijimos nuestros votos. Ella se veía radiante al ingresar a la Iglesia del brazo de Jim. Jim Gordon, padre de la novia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era su única hija a la que yo me estaba llevando. No sé como me sentiré cuando nuestra primera niña se case. Probablemente amenace al novio con diversos castigos corporales si le hace daño. Eso fue lo que Jim hizo conmigo._

_Cuando Bárbara llegó al altar estaba temblando. No me di cuenta de que también lo estaba haciendo hasta que tuve que comenzar a decir mis votos. Yo, que he enfrentado a los más grandes villanos del universo temblaba como un niño ante el matón del curso. Una vez que comencé a hablar olvidé por completo lo que había preparado. Bárbara me miró penetrándome con sus ojos translúcidos y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Me susurró muy bajo, para que solo yo la escuchara "Dick, soy solo yo, Bárbara". Como si ella pudiera ser 'solo Bárbara', ¿Acaso no ve día a día que es la mujer más importante de toda mi vida?._

_Sin recordar las palabras que tan concienzudamente había escogido y, aunque parezca cursi, comencé a hablar desde el corazón. "Bárbara Gordon, eres la pasión de mi vida. No imagino nada más grande y poderoso que estar a tu lado. Sólo hay una certeza que tengo, sin ti no podría vivir. Eres simplemente el amor de mi vida". Noté que mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y que las de ella estaban igual. Me acarició el rostro, dulcemente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo._

_"Dick, cuando te vi por primera vez eras solo un adolescente aproblemado de 14 años, que había sufrido infinitamente más que lo que cualquiera merece. Y de todas formas tenías unas ganas de vivir… Te amé cuando niño y también te amaré cuando seas un anciano gruñón que ahuyenta a las aves con su bastón. –Todos rieron cuando dijo esto – Amo esos trazos del niño que eras, pero más amo al hombre en el que te convertiste. Fuiste mi primer amor, y creciste para transformarte en el último. Desde el fondo de mi corazón al tuyo" Con esto, puso su delgada mano en su pecho y luego en el mío. ¡Sus votos fueron tanto mejores que los míos!._

_Luego del "Y puede besar a la novia" la abracé con fuerza. "¿De verdad crees que seré un viejo gruñón y con bastón". Ella rió. "Amor, los años y los combates no pasan en vano. Yo estrenaré mi bastón cuando tú estrenes el tuyo. Nos veremos adorables" "Tú serás siempre la mujer más bella"…_

Es verdad. 30 años después sigue siendo la más bella. Desperté de mis recuerdos de improviso. Son las 3 de la mañana. Creo que no podré seguir durmiendo. Prefiero quedarme así, quieto, con la vista fija en el techo. No quiero despertar a Bárbara, ha tenido noches terribles.

Lo sucedido con Robert nos ha atormentado, día tras día. No sabemos como ni dónde está, de hecho no hemos tenido noticia alguna de él. Es parte de la política del centro, pero nos está matando.

Creo que la decisión de Bobby de irse tan lejos es por mí. Él no está rechazando a la familia como piensa Emmy, él quiso alejarse de mí. Está escapando de mí, sé que es mi culpa. Siempre lo presioné demasiado, no lo detuve cuando pidió mi consejo acerca de ser defensor, no lo cuidé lo suficiente.

Repaso todos los errores que cometí durante su infancia. No estuve ahí cuando cayó de su bicicleta por primera vez. No lo acompañé a comprar su primer uniforme. ¡¡Diablos!!, me perdí su primera obra por estar persiguiendo a Dos caras. No le di el espacio, tiempo ni cariño suficiente, no soy el padre que quería ser.

Cometí los mismos errores que le enrostré a Bruce que él había cometido conmigo. Ahora lo entiendo, y valoro aún más. Él se hizo cargo de un niño ajeno, que había perdido a ambos padres y tuvo que aprender a ser padre a golpes. Él no fue el mejor padre, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Yo no he sido la mitad de lo que él fue.

Bárbara está intranquila. Trato de mantenerme lo más quieto posible. Ella se voltea hacia mi, me mira. "No puedes dormir". Asiento. "Yo tampoco". "Pensé que estabas durmiendo" le digo, ella sonríe con tristeza – de forma dulce pero descorazonada – y alza sus hombros. La acerco a mí y beso su frente. "Estaremos bien" , me dice. "Lo crees ¿no?". Trato de responderle pero no puedo. No tengo fuerzas para mentir.


	10. Paternidad

Capítulo 10 : "Paternidad"

A los 4 años Malachy Spencer visitó por primera vez un hospital. Sufrió una fractura de tobillo que lo dejó con reposo por 4 meses. EL primer mes leyó todas las novelas que su madre poseía. Cuando las terminó continuó con los libros de informática y matemáticas de la colección privada de su madre. Antes de cumplir los 6 años ya había leído la enciclopedia británica, la historia universal y podía nombrar sin vacilar y en orden cronológico todos los grandes descubrimientos científicos de los últimos siglos. Malachy Spencer poseía memoria fotográfica y podía almacenar una cantidad inmensurable de datos. Era un pequeño genio.

Cuando cumplió 12 años vio por primera vez a su padre. Era una fotografía antigua, donde se veía un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, sonriendo. Debía tener aproximadamente 50 años. Tenía tomada por la cintura a una joven rubia, de ojos verdes y piel muy blanca, que también sonreía. Esa era su madre. Al reverso solo había una palabra "Suiza". Al momento de ver ese rostro masculino Mal lo supo, ese era el hombre del que mamá nunca hablaba pero era responsable de la mitad de su material genético. Él, Malachy Spencer, en ese entonces niño de números y hechos comprobados científicamente supo que ese hombre era su padre a través de esa fotografía. Cuando se lo preguntó a su madre ella no lo negó, ella siempre hablaba con la verdad. Le dijo:" Ese es tu padre. Su nombre es Bruce Wayne. Cariño, yo decidí criarte sola, él no sabe nada de ti". Mal decidió no preguntar más. Realmente no necesitaba saber más de él.

A los 13 años su vida cambió. Su madre murió en un accidente automovilístico… Su única familia… Y Bruce Wayne llegó a Irlanda a buscarlo, para llevárselo a vivir a Gotham la segunda parte de su vida. Conoció a Georgia Grayson, se amaron y odiaron por años. A los 15 años ingresó al MIT, a los 18 realizó su doctorado y a los 21 decidió recorrer el mundo. Ya no quería solo saber del mundo, quería conocerlo. Durante 3 años recorrió Europa, Asia y África, se liberó de los recuerdos y de la presión de ser el único heredero de la fortuna Wayne.

Pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar. Decidió volver a Gotham y trabajar para su padre en el área de proyectos, nombre ficticio que le daban a la creación de nuevas tecnologías ocupadas en su mayoría por la Liga de la Justicia: diseño de armas, automóviles, dispositivos, venenos y antídotos. Además se transformó en Oráculo 2, cargo que requería gran responsabilidad y compromiso. Sabía lo que hacía cada uno de los vigilantes de su cuadrante y a quien enfrentaba. Poseía información específica de las debilidades, características físicas y sicológicas de cada uno de los villanos, la cual se encontraba almacenada además en su cabeza.

Mal vivió su adolescencia rodeado de dinero y estudios, pero también de artefactos, máscaras, superhéroes y villanos, y Bruce temía el día en que su hijo decidiera seguir sus pasos de vigilante. Para su tranquilidad no fue así. Malachy comprendió a temprana edad todo lo que Bruce había perdido por ser Batman y decidió no enfrentar lo mismo. Se parecía tanto a su padre que lo consumirían los mismos demonios que a éste.

***

Bruce Wayne estaba cansado. Había vivido toda su vida en la duplicidad, de ser un multimillonario algo irresponsable por los días a ser un enmascarado defensor por las noches. No estaba arrepentido, pero algunas decisiones fueron más amargas que otras, y todavía le costaba digerirlas. La sangre de algunos es más densa y difícil de remover…

Nunca quiso que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo, pero los sucesos de la vida de Dick eligieron por él. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, un pequeño desvalido, lloroso, se sintió reflejado en él. Y se determinó a tomarlo bajo su alero para evitar que el deseo de venganza creciera en su interior. En parte lo logró, Dick Grayson siempre fue un joven alegre, bromista, sin un ápice de rencor, muy distinto a él. Bruce era sombra, un murciélago y Dick era un petirrojo, colores… Con Malachy todo había ocurrido de forma disímil. Todavía recordaba el instante claro cuando llegó a Irlanda a buscar a su hijo. ¿Como explicarle a este niño de 13 años que él era el padre ausente con el que iba a pasar el resto de los años? Bruce no lo conocía, no había sabido de su existencia hasta un par de semanas atrás cuando se enteró de la muerte de Ilana y del lazo genético que lo unía con este chico. Malachy era delgado, demasiado rubio y demasiado dulce para ser su hijo, pero lo había asumido de esa forma ya que Ilana así lo había dicho. Él sabía que ella no mentía, la conoció demasiado bien.

Era igual a su madre, tan similar a ella que no se observaba en él. Pero luego lo supo. Este era un chico que había perdido a la única familia que tenía y se mantenía estoico, sin derramar una lágrima, en silencio. Observaba al mundo tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información de éste. Quizás físicamente era igual a su madre, pero eso, esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba era de él. Su personalidad era igual a la de Bruce Wayne.

Bruce siempre había intentado alejar el peligro de sus hijos, pero no lo había logrado. Dick creció peleando por las noches, Mal lo hizo monitoreando las batallas. Pero ambos habían crecido para ser mejores hombres que él. Mal en estos momentos iba viajando a Francia con Georgia para que ella pudiera ver a su hermano. Había dejado todo atrás para complacer a la mujer que amaba, algo que Bruce nunca hubiera hecho. Dick, por su parte, ya lo había superado por mucho. Tenía una familia, esposa, hijos, había sido capaz de dejar el trabajo como Nightwing a cambio de la seguridad de su familia. Una familia que era feliz y perfecta… Que había sido perfecta…

Dick pensaba que era su culpa, que de todo lo que sucedía con Bobby él era el responsable. Bruce sabía que no era así. Lo había distinguido en los ojos de Bobby. Lo sabía porque era lo mismo que veía en sus propios ojos… La culpa, la vergüenza… el dolor… Bobby tenía la mirada de quien había acabado con la vida de quien más amaba. Robert Grayson era un asesino…

***

_Un anciano que aún quiere dirigir la vida de los suyos, dos que se reencuentran luego de años y vidas de separación para intentar amarse, un par de amantes que cruza el Atlántico mientras se alejan cada vez más a medida que aumenta su amor, una pareja que ya no puede decir más mentiras piadosas para cubrir la caída de su familia, un joven que se hunde en la miseria de un secreto que lo ha llevado casi a la muerte. Ellos no saben que se reunirán muy pronto, alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de uno de ellos. Dios los perdone y los guarde bajo su amparo…_

Fin de primera parte.

**Parte II: _"La vida antes de la vida"_**

**_A/N: Al fin terminé con este capítulo!!! Me costó mucho y no me gusto el resultado final, pero solo quería darle un fin a esta primera parte. La parte 2 serán también 10 capítulos más, con una distinta orientación de la historia.... abarcaré más pasado!!! _**


End file.
